Punto De Inflexión
by Bella Bradshaw
Summary: La relación de Edward y Bella se tambalea debido a una nueva oferta laboral que les obligaría a cambiar de ciudad. Ella no quiere irse y él quiere ese trabajo a toda costa. En medio de la tensión reaparece Jake, el ex novio de Bella, el cual ha perdido la memoria y cree que siguen juntos. TS
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! He vuelto momentáneamente.**

 **Aquí está el primer capítulo de este Two Shoot. La verdad es que estos meses no he tenido muchas ganas de escribir, no es falta de inspiración porque ideas tengo muchas. Es falta de ganas de desarrollarlas jajaja, pero bueno sé que algún día lo haré. Este TS lo escribí en una sola noche, para evitar que se me fueran las ganas.**

 **Dicho esto, no me enrollo más y os dejo que disfrutéis de la lectura.**

 **Espero que os guste ;)**

.

.

.

Cuando el despertador sonó, Edward abrió los ojos para encontrarse frente a él la espalda de su novia. Desde que su jefe le propuso el nuevo puesto de trabajo, un trabajo con el que llevaba años soñando, esa era la primera imagen que veía al despertarse cada mañana. Atrás habían quedado las mañanas en los que se despertaba con su novia entre sus brazos.

Antes también solían desayunar juntos, ahora lo hacían por separado porque compartir el mismo espacio por más de cinco minutos sin otra persona en la habitación o sin el ruido de la tele de fondo era demasiado incómodo.

El ambiente en su casa era tenso en todo momento y eso le estaba desgastando emocionalmente. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo más aguantaría esta situación pasivo-agresiva con ella. No quería seguir así pero tampoco veía ninguna solución buena para los dos y eso le daba incluso más miedo que la frialdad con la que se trataban ahora.

El mejor momento del día era cuando se encontraba trabajando. Adoraba su trabajo de informático, sus compañeros de trabajo se habían convertido en sus amigos, su oficina tenía más luz que su propia casa y su jefe era una de las mejores personas que había conocido jamás.

Le gustaba su vida en California pero el trabajo que le habían ofrecido en Seattle era su sueño. Hacía casi un mes su jefe le había llamado a su despacho nada más entrar en la empresa, de camino a la oficina de su jefe imaginó todos los escenarios posibles a cada cual peor que el anterior. No obstante este le proponía trasladarle a Seattle y ser el jefe de sección en la sede que la empresa tenía allí.

Edward emocionado prácticamente aceptó su propuesta aunque pidió unos días para poder pensárselo bien.

Ese día llegó emocionado a su casa, quería compartir con su novia su buena noticia. Esperaba que ella se alegrase por él y juntos viesen como dar el siguiente paso en su relación que naturalmente sería la mudanza a Seattle. Sin embargo su novia no se alegró, ella no quería irse de California porque eso suponía dejar de lado a su familia y amigos.

Así que la tensión en su casa se debía a que ninguno de los dos quería ceder en sus deseos. Edward quería el nuevo trabajo y ella no quería mudarse. Pero ambos querían estar juntos, al menos él seguía queriéndola tanto o más que el primer día. Muchas veces dudaba sobre los sentimientos de ella hacia él en las últimas semanas, pero siempre se decía a sí mismo que superarían este bache y todo volvería a estar bien.

Aquella noche cuando llegó a su casa Bella había preparado la cena y ya había cenado pese a que apenas eran las 9 de la noche.

-Hola- saludó entrando en la cocina para dejar las llaves de casa y del coche sobre la encimera.

-Hola- le respondió ella apartando un segundo la vista de la televisión para mirarle- la cena está en la sartén- le dijo volviendo a apartar la mirada.

-Vale- dijo antes de volverse a por un plato donde echarse la comida.

El ruido de la tele hacía que el momento fuese menos incómodo que si les inundase el silencio pero la tensión seguía patente en el ambiente.

Edward cenó en silencio y Bella no apartó la mirada de la tele ni una sola vez.

Antes cenaban juntos y la tele siempre estaba apagada.

Cuando Edward terminó de cenar lavó su plato y se secó las manos girándose hacia ella.

Sabía que tenían que hablar, tomar una decisión, su jefe esperaba una respuesta formal a finales de esta semana y ya era miércoles. Quizás fuese la conversación más difícil que habían tenido hasta la fecha, pero era necesaria porque esa situación le estaba matando. Echaba de menos a su novia pese a que vivían juntos.

Apagó la tele manualmente y avanzó varios pasos hasta reducir la distancia entre ambos.

-Bella tenemos que hablar, lo sabes- dijo en tono conciliador.

Ella suspiró y bajó la mirada hasta el suelo.

-Si con tenemos que hablar te refieres a que si ya he cambiado de opinión sobre mudarnos a Seattle, la respuesta es no.

-¿Lo has valorado si quiera?- pregunta poniéndose las manos en la cintura.

-¡Por supuesto!- exclamó mirándole- mi familia y amigos están aquí, puede que a ti no te importe mudarte porque te relacionas con facilidad y enseguida haces amigos pero no es mi caso. Me cuesta mucho relacionarme y tú pasas más tiempo trabajando que en casa, ¿qué voy a hacer yo allí sola prácticamente todo el día todos los días?

-También tienes un trabajo, no es como si fueses a estar mano sobre mano.

-Sí, trabajo desde casa pero no es suficiente.

-Yo seguiría estando allí para ti Bella. Si puedes vivir conmigo ahora viéndome solo por la noche, podrás vivir allí viéndome igualmente por las noches.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Tenerme en casa a tu disposición?, ¿qué viva esperando a que llegue la noche para no estar sola?- dijo levantándose y poniéndose a la altura de él.

-Te aferras a pensar que allí no conocerás a nadie, que no tendrás amigos, pero no tiene porque ser así- le recriminó.

-Y tú te aferras a irte a Seattle. Pensé que eras feliz aquí- le recriminó.

-Y lo soy.

-¡Pues quedémonos!- le pidió.

-Quiero ese trabajo.

-Eres egoísta Edward, me pides que deje mi vida aquí para seguirte a Seattle donde solo compartirás conmigo tres o cuatro míseras horas al día. Y todo por un trabajo similar al que ya tienes ahora- dijo saliendo de la cocina y caminando hasta el salón.

-No es el mismo tipo de trabajo.

-Puedes ser jefe de sección aquí en San Francisco. Habla con tu jefe.

-¡Las cosas no funcionan así! Tú no lo entiendes porque eres autónoma y trabajas para ti misma, pero en los trabajos de verdad las cosas no son así.

Bella se giró para mirarle enfadada y dolida.

-¿Qué quieres decir con trabajos de verdad? ¿Consideras que lo mío es un trabajo de mentira?- le espetó enfadada.

-¡No, no quería decir eso!- se defendió.

-¡Pues explícate!

-Si renuncio a esta oportunidad, mi jefe nunca más me va a volver a ofrecer otra oferta laboral.

-Edward porque no entiendes mi punto de vista…- dijo frustrada cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

-¿Por qué no entiendes tú el mío?

-Porque considero que puedes alcanzar ese puesto de trabajo aquí, tan solo que no ahora. Quizás en unos meses o unos pocos años pero no quieres esperar.

-¡No, no quiero esperar! ¡Lo quiero ya!- dijo casi gritando.

-Me mudé contigo, compramos esta casa, creamos un proyecto de vida común aquí. Y ahora quieres que renuncie a todo eso.

-Construiremos un proyecto de vida allí- intentó convencerla.

-Mi vida, aparte de ti, está aquí.

-Joder Bella…- comenzó a decir Edward cansado cuando un ruido le interrumpió.

Bella corrió hasta el recibidor donde estaba su bolso y sacó su móvil. Era un número que no tenía guardado en la agenda.

-¿Sí?- respondió.

-¿Isabella Swan?- dijo una voz que le resultaba familiar al otro lado.

-Sí, soy yo.

-Soy Billy Black, no sé si me recuerdas…

Billy Black era un viejo amigo de su padre y era el padre de Jake. Jake había sido su primer y único amor hasta que conoció a Edward. Habían estado juntos desde los 16 años hasta que tuvieron 21 y sus aspiraciones cambiaron. Él había sido su primer novio, su primer beso, su primera vez… había descubierto el amor con Jake. Su relación fue muy buena pero una vez que lo dejaron perdieron el contacto, pues a él no le sentó del todo bien que ella dejase la relación.

-¡Billy! claro que te recuerdo. Me ha sorprendido tu llamada- saluda.

-Bella, siento molestarte a estas horas pero ha ocurrido algo… inesperado. Jake sufrió un accidente de moto hace poco más de un mes, ha estado en coma inducido hasta entonces para ayudar a su cerebro a recuperarse pero esta semana finalmente ha despertado y su memoria ha olvidado los últimos 6 años. Él continúa pensando que tiene una relación sentimental contigo. Hemos intentado hacerle comprender los cambios que ha habido en su vida en estos años pero no nos cree.

-Oh dios- exclamó Bella horrorizada.

-Te llamo porque si no es mucha molestia podrías pasarte por el hospital e intentar hablar con Jake, no sé hacerle entrar en razón. Si se niega a creer su realidad nunca recuperará la memoria…- dijo Billy con la voz entrecortada.

-Por supuesto Billy, iré. ¿En qué hospital está?

\- En el California Pacific Medical Center, segunda planta, habitación 210.

-Iré mañana mismo, aunque no sé si yo pueda hacer algo.

-Con que vengas a verle, te estaré agradecido de por vida Bella.

-No se merecen-

-Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana.

Bella colgó el teléfono y caminó hasta el sofá donde se sentó tapándose la cara con las manos e ignorando a Edward.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó este intrigado por los retazos de conversación que había escuchado.

-Es Jake- susurró.

-¿Jake? ¿Tu ex?- dijo acercándose a ella.

Bella se limitó a asentir.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Tuvo un accidente de moto, ha perdido la memoria de los últimos 6 años.

Edward se quedó impresionado mirando hacia el suelo hasta que recordó algo.

-Espera, has dicho que mañana vas a ir a verle- le recordó.

-Sí- respondió ella mirándole.

-O sea ¿pretendes ir a ver a tu ex cuándo él aun se piensa que sigue contigo?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Eso es en lo único que te fijas? Te hacía más humano Edward…- dice levantándose del sofá y caminando hacia su habitación.

-Perdona que no me entusiasme la idea de que veas a tu ex cuando él cree que sigue contigo, que seguís enamorados y compartiendo planes de futuro- dijo a su espalda caminando detrás de ella.

-Iré te guste o no.

-Sí, está claro que ''te guste o no'' es tu forma de vida- dijo aludiendo a la discusión que estaban teniendo antes de que sonase el móvil.

Bella se quedó parada al lado de la cama mirándole fríamente.

Suspiró antes de hablar.

-Esta noche no soporto ni dormir contigo- dijo antes de coger el edredón de la cama y volver andando al salón donde se tumbó en el sofá y se cubrió con él.

-¿Por qué no hablas claro y dices de una buena vez que no soportas vivir conmigo y acabamos de una vez?- le gritó desde la habitación.

-¡Lo pensaré!- le gritó Bella de vuelta desde el salón.

Ambos se fueron a dormir enfadados con el otro.

Bella enfadada porque no empatizase con lo que le había ocurrido a Jake y porque no viese la mudanza a Seattle desde su punto de vista. Edward enfadado porque volviese a ver a su ex – novio sabiendo que ese tío nunca se había olvidado de Bella. Edward se río de la ironía de que Jake hubiese perdido la memoria pero no hubiese olvidado a Bella.

Edward aun recordaba como en los inicios de su relación con Bella todo el mundo le comparaba con Jake para bien o para mal. Los padres de Bella, sus amigas, sus amigos, incluso los vecinos que tenía antes de mudarse juntos. Él no conocía a Jake pero odiaba que le comparasen con alguien y eso le había hecho odiarle cada día un poco más. Por si fuera poco las veces que Bella había hablado de él le tenía en un pedestal. Que la relación fue buenísima, que él es un santo, que ella le hizo daño al dejarle… bla bla bla.

Aunque parecía casi imposible Edward se enfadó aun más de lo que estaba antes de meterse a la cama recordando la información que tenía de Jake.

A la mañana siguiente se sorprendió de ver a Bella levantada temprano en la cocina desayunando.

Se miraron unos instantes y al ver que el otro no decía palabra ambos decidieron aplicar la ley del silencio y esta vez ni el ruido de fondo de la tele los salvaba de la incomodidad.

Mientras que Edward se fue a trabajar, Bella se dirigió al hospital donde estaba Jake. Le sudaban las manos y sentía el estómago revuelto mientras caminaba fuera del ascensor.

Entró llamando suavemente a la puerta de la habitación 210 y se encontró a Billy sentado al lado de la cama de Jake donde este estaba aun dormido.

-Perdón por llegar tan pronto- susurró acercándose a saludar a Billy.

-No te preocupes, no tardará en despertar. Pronto vendrá el doctor a revisarle- respondió igualmente en susurros.

-Siento mucho lo que ha pasado- le dijo Bella.

-Me dio un susto de muerte. Ya perdí a mi mujer y a una de mis hijas en un accidente de tráfico hace muchos años. Con Jake he vuelto a revivir ese momento- dice mirándole.

Bella también dirige la mirada hacia Jake, ha cambiado en estos años. Tiene el pelo más corto, los músculos más marcados y su barba le quita todo rastro de niñez que tenía en su rostro. Sin embargo sus ojos siguen siendo igual… ¡sus ojos! ¡Está despierto!

-Creo que sigo soñando- susurra sonriendo mirándola.

-Hola Jake- le saluda acercándose a él sonriendo.

Billy disimuladamente sale de la habitación dejándoles intimidad. Sabe que su hijo piensa que sigue en una relación con Bella, pero él sabe por su amigo Charlie que Bella está con un chico desde hace años por lo que las ilusiones de Jake se van a romper en cuestión de minutos.

-Sé que dicen que han pasado seis años pero me cuesta creerlo viéndote. Estás tal y como te recuerdo.

Bella ríe.

-Me gustaría creerte pero sé que he cambiado. Quizás los medicamentos no te permiten ver con claridad y solo ves lo que quieres ver- dice en tono bromista.

-Eso me dice mi padre, sí- dice él riendo igualmente- ¿cuándo fue la última vez que nos vimos?

-¿Te refieres en realidad o la última vez que tú recuerdas?

-El último recuerdo tuyo que tengo es cuando nos fuimos de vacaciones a Hawaii, llevabas un bikini blanco con rayas azules.

Bella sonrió ante el recuerdo, fueron las primeras y últimas vacaciones que pasaron juntos.

-Sí, eso fue hace seis años, sí. La última vez que recuerdo verte fue una navidad en casa de Charlie hará casi seis años también. Estabas allí con tu padre y tu hermana, hacía pocos meses que lo habíamos dejado y ninguno de los dos sabía cómo tratar con el otro así que tan solo intercambiamos unas palabras cordiales de feliz navidad.

-Entonces es cierto que tú y yo no estamos juntos- dice frunciendo el ceño.

No es hasta en este momento en el que Bella se da cuenta de que hasta ahora Jake tan solo ha estado buscando información para reafirmarse en su idea de que siguen juntos.

-Sí-

-¿Por qué lo dejamos? No me digas que fui tan idiota de cambiarte por otra chica, porque si es así desde ya te digo que donde estés tú no hay ni habrá ninguna más- dijo bromista.

El comentario hizo reír a Bella, había olvidado lo divertido que era Jake y estas últimas semanas no había apenas podido reír por sus problemas con Edward.

-Cambiamos. Yo acabé la universidad y quería explorar mundo y tú querías establecerte aquí, un plan de vida a largo plazo. No estaba lista en ese momento.

-Oh- dijo él. Tras un minuto de silencio sumido en sus pensamientos volvió a hablar- ¿y lo estás ahora?

Bella pensó mucho su respuesta. ¿Estaba ella lista para tener un plan de vida a largo plazo? Sí, por supuesto, el problema era que su plan de vida amenazaba con disiparse si Edward continuaba aferrado a su idea de mudarse a Seattle.

-Sí, lo estoy- dijo suspirando.

-Pues vaya chica, no lo dices con mucho ánimo. Yo te iba a proponer irnos a vivir juntos cuando saliera del hospital, te dejaría elegir el barrio donde vivir, cerca de tus padres y cerca de Rose para que puedas correr a su casa cada vez que lo necesites. Pero con ese ánimo casi que mejor seguimos cada uno con sus padres- dijo sonriendo.

Bella volvió a reír aunque por dentro no podía evitar comparar a Jake con Edward. Edward quería alejarla de toda la gente que ella conocía mientras que Jake tenía eso muy en cuenta.

-Creo que no te he preguntado algo vital. ¿Estás con alguien? Bueno han pasado seis años y… puede hasta que tengas hijos. ¡Mierda! ¿Tienes hijos?

-No- río Bella- no tengo hijos. Pero sí estoy con alguien.

-¡Vaya…! Espero que sea un buen tío.

-Lo es- suspiró- es estupendo…

Bella se quedó mirando a través de la ventana recordando…

-¿Pero…?- dijo Jake intuyendo que algo pasaba en la relación de Bella al ver su cara.

-¿Pero qué?

-Que por el tono que has usado asumo que algo pasa. No es la cara de Bella feliz la que tienes puesta.

-No es nada, solo que últimamente no estamos en una buena racha- comentó apenada.

Jake extendió una mano y la puso sobre el hombro de ella en señal de apoyo.

-Quizás esto sea una señal. Tú estás mal con tu novio cuando justamente yo olvido que no estamos juntos.

Bella volvió a reír pero no pudieron seguir con la conversación porque entraron varios médicos a revisar a Jake. En ese momento Bella salió de la habitación y se encontró con Billy sentado fuera.

-¿Ha entrado en razón?

-Ha aceptado que no estamos juntos. Pero no sé si ha asumido que han pasado seis años. De todas formas debe ser duro aceptar de la noche a la mañana que el mundo en el que vivías se ha adelantado seis años y ahora no sabes quién eres.

-Lo sé.

Más tarde ese día Bella y Jake volvieron a quedarse solos pero esta vez el tema de conversación fue mucho más profesional.

-O sea que acabaste la universidad pero no ejerces como profesora-

-No. Tengo una tienda de ropa y joyas online.

-¿Cómo?

En ese momento Bella recordó que hace seis años el mundo de las redes sociales no era lo que es hoy en día. De hecho estaba segura de que Jake no conocía ni Instagram, el principal escaparate de su negocio.

-Tengo un perfil en esta red social- dijo enseñándoselo desde su móvil- donde muestro mis productos. También tengo una página web desde donde los clientes compran dando su número de tarjeta de crédito. Trabajo desde casa creando publicidad y contactando con nuevos proveedores.

Jake asintió impresionado.

-Buen negocio. Aunque me cuesta creer que no trabajes con niños, te encantaban- dijo devolviéndole el móvil.

-Y me encantan, solo que encontré este trabajo por pura casualidad y la verdad es bastante cómodo.

Poco a poco las horas fueron pasando y era de noche cuando Bella salió del hospital prometiendo volver al día siguiente.

Cuando llegó a casa Edward ya estaba allí.

Mientras había estado con Jake no había pensado en él, ni en sus constantes discusiones que tan apagada y triste le han tenido estas últimas semanas.

-Hola- dijo entrando en la cocina donde Edward revisaba algún tipo de comida en el horno.

-Hola, ¿dónde has estado? Es tarde- dijo mirándola pero sin acercarse.

-En el hospital- explicó.

-Con Jake- supuso él mientras se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía el ceño.

-Sí, con Jake, Edward- dijo rodando los ojos.

-¿Y qué?

-Todo bien. Me lo he pasado bien, no recordaba que fuese tan divertido- dice sonriendo.

-Genial- dice frunciendo los labios y volviendo a mirar hacia el interior del horno- ¿sabe ya que estamos en 2018 y no en 2012?

-Sí, sí lo sabe. Aunque supongo que hasta que asimile que han pasado seis años así de la noche a la mañana le será muy duro, pobrecillo- suspiró.

-Ya bueno, ese ya no es tu problema- le dijo fríamente.

Bella le miró, nuevamente iban a comenzar a discutir.

-Aunque te pese Jake es alguien importante para mí. Ha sufrido un accidente horrible y por desgracia ha olvidado parte de su vida. Ponte en su lugar por un momento, ¿no te gustaría tener a las personas que recuerdas como referencia para avanzar hasta donde se supone estaba tu vida antes del accidente?

-Sí, la cuestión es que llevabas sin hablar con él años y cuando vuelva al lugar donde estaba su vida hace escasamente un mes, ¿qué vas a hacer tú?

-No lo sé Edward.

-Pero no teníais relación.

-Bueno quizás esto nos ha servido para volver a ser amigos- dice moviendo hacia arriba y hacia abajo sus hombros.

Edward bufó con burla.

-O sea que vas a seguir viéndole- asume Edward.

Bella se limita a asentir con la cabeza.

-Estupendo- responde él quitándose el delantal y saliendo de la cocina.

Bella pensó en detenerlo y hacerle entrar en razón como hubiese hecho hace unas semanas cuando eran una pareja comprometida el uno con el otro. En este momento estaba agotada de intentar hacerle entrar en razón sobre Seattle así que le dejó marchar solo con el fin de evitar otra discusión.

20 minutos después Bella se ha dado una ducha y se ha puesto ropa cómoda. Ha vuelto a la cocina donde el horno acaba de pitar anunciando que la cena ya está lista pero Edward no está por ninguna parte.

El único lugar donde no ha mirado es en el garaje así que se dirige hacia allí para encontrar a Edward revisando algo del motor de su coche ya que tiene el capó levantado.

-La cena ya está- le anuncia.

Edward ni si quiera la mira.

-No tengo hambre, cena tú.

Bella resignada vuelve a la cocina y saca la cena del horno. Es una _quiche lorraine_ , su cena favorita. Y en ese momento con la tarta salada sobre la vitrocerámica se rompe el muro que lleva construyendo semanas, desde que Edward le anunció que quería irse de la ciudad. Llora porque por primera vez se da cuenta de que la situación en la que está ahora mismo su relación es crítica. Edward ha intentado tender un puente entre los dos elaborando su cena favorita pero ni aun así ha servido. Llevan semanas sin hablar, solo discuten y no viven juntos, tan solo comparten casa. Por supuesto las palabras de cariño, las largas charlas abrazados en el sofá, los besos y el sexo parecen cosas de otra vida.

Finalmente la _quiche lorraine_ se queda entera en el frigorífico porque ella también ha perdido el apetito. Se va a la cama pronto, sin embargo no logra dormirse hasta la 1:30 de la mañana y en ese momento Edward aun no ha ido a la cama. Lleva semanas durmiendo dándole la espalda e incluso ayer durmió en el sofá, pero hoy después de ver en que se ha convertido su relación necesita que Edward duerma a su lado. Necesita al menos tener ese nexo de unión con él para no sentir que todo está perdido.

A la mañana siguiente se despierta sola en la cama pero le reconforta ver que al otro lado las sábanas han sido retiradas, o sea que Edward sí ha dormido allí.

Pasa gran parte de la mañana en su casa limpiando, organizando, cocinando, trabajando… y a las 4 de la tarde sale de nuevo hacia el hospital. Se sorprende cuando Jake le anuncia que al día siguiente será dado de alta y volverá a casa de su padre hasta que se recupere. Ese día la visita en el hospital acaba pronto ya que Jake cae rendido antes de que anochezca. Aprovechando la cercanía del hospital con la casa de sus padres conduce hasta allí.

Sonríe nada más bajarse del coche porque huele a casa. Huele al mar y a crema solar, justo el olor de su infancia.

Cuando entra en su casa su madre está viendo la tele y su padre está arreglando algún tipo de batidora en la cocina.

-Hola nena, cuánto tiempo- le dice su madre.

-¿Bells?- pregunta su padre desde la cocina.

-Hola- saluda sonriente.

-¿Has venido sola? ¿Y Edward?- pregunta su madre extrañada.

-Está trabajando-

-Ya es tarde, habrá salido ya de trabajar- dice su madre frunciendo el ceño.

-Bueno lo cierto es que no vengo de casa. Vengo del hospital- explica.

-¿Te pasa algo? ¿Estás bien?- preguntan ambos padres.

-Yo sí, pero el otro día me llamó Billy Black- dice mirando a su padre- Jake tuvo un accidente de moto y despertó sin recordar los últimos seis años.

Tanto Charlie como Renée expresan su disgusto. Pues conocen a Jake desde que era un niño y mientras estuvo con Bella fue como un hijo más.

Bella les cuenta como se encuentra Jake y su plan de ayudarlo en todo lo que esté en su mano. Sus padres no solo están de acuerdo con su decisión si no que ellos también se ofrecen como ayuda.

Sin darse cuenta llega la hora de cenar y Bella no puede rechazar la oferta de quedarse a cenar y probar las costillas con salsa barbacoa que su madre tiene en el horno.

-¿Por qué no llamas a Edward para avisarle de que estás aquí?- le dice su padre.

-Se lo figurará- dice mirando el plato.

-¿Todo está bien cielo?- le dice su madre.

Bella pretende seguir con la falsa, decir que todo está perfecto y sonreír pero no puede.

-A Edward le han ofrecido un puesto de trabajo en Seattle.

-Oh- exclama su madre.

-Yo no quiero irme de aquí. No quiero dejar atrás a mis amigos, a vosotros…-expresa triste.

-Nosotros tampoco queremos que te vayas pero si tuvieras que hacerlo no estés triste por nosotros. Solos nos cuidamos bien- dice su madre para tranquilizarla.

-No es eso, es que yo… tengo miedo de dejar toda mi vida aquí y seguir a Edward cuando su trabajo apenas le deja tiempo libre. Aquí lo llevo bien porque paso el tiempo con vosotros o con las chicas, pero allí estaría sola. No quiero ser la chica que solo depende de su novio para relacionarse.

-Bella a veces hay que hacer sacrificios por la persona con la que queremos compartir nuestra vida- le dice su padre.

-Sé que puede dar miedo irte solo con Edward a una nueva ciudad que además está lejos de casa. Pero lo primero es que no estarías sola, le tendrías a él y lo segundo es que allí podrías echarte amigos cielo- la anima su madre.

-Mamá sabes que no soy la chica más sociable del mundo…

-Tonterías Bella, estos últimos años te has cerrado mucho y no has conocido a gente nueva. Me parece estupendo que trabajes desde casa pero creo que podrías desempolvar tu título de profesora y dar clase en algún colegio de Seattle, así te relacionarías, estarías ocupada, tu mente estaría despejada y no te sentirías sola ni serías esa chica que solo vive para cuando su novio llega de trabajar.

-No sé… es que me había imaginado mi vida aquí. Nuestro plan era vivir aquí y de repente viene un día y me dice que quiere mudarse- cuenta pasándose las manos por el pelo desesperadamente.

-Puede ser temporal- dice su padre- quizás sea por unos meses o un par de años y luego vuelvas.

-Prefiero no pensar en esa posibilidad, por si luego no sucede no llevarme chascos-

-Además el otro día hablando con Jake… estaba de broma pero vi que él sí tenía en cuenta mis necesidades sociales y Edward no.

-Oh oh- dice su madre- no los compares Bella, son muy distintos.

-Lo sé.

-Además quizás después de este tiempo hayas olvidado algunos detalles de tu relación con Jake pero recuerda que él te agobiaba. Jake era muy planificado y eso a ti no te gustaba, decías que nunca había factor sorpresa con él- le recordó Renée.

-Es cierto…- suspiró Bella recordando cómo los últimos meses en los que estuvo con Jake esperó sentirse ilusionada de nuevo pero todo era predecible y no la satisfacía.

-Habla con Edward. Exponle tus dudas y tus miedos, él lo entenderá porque te quiere, mucho.

-Mamá, ¿crees que no lo he hecho? Millones de veces estas semanas, pero él no se pone en mi lugar ni si quiera para intentar entenderme y eso me cabrea.

-Si los dos estáis enfadados con el otro es lógico que no os entendáis. Prueba a calmar los ánimos en casa y luego tener esta conversación con él de nuevo.

Bella recibió varios consejos de su madre y otros de su padre para arreglar su situación.

Condujo hasta su casa y cuando llegó eran pasadas las 11 de la noche, estaba agotada.

Miró su teléfono y no tenía una sola llamada de Edward, ni un whatsapp, nada. Triste y resignada por su falta de interés giró la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta encontrándose todas las luces apagadas.

En silencio caminó hasta la habitación donde Edward dormía.

-Edward- le susurró acercándose a su lado.

Edward ni se inmutó, no hizo ningún tipo de movimiento y Bella asumió que estaba profundamente dormido.

Se agachó hasta sus labios los cuales rozó levemente a la vez que le acariciaba el pelo.

-Descansa- susurró.

Cinco minutos después ella también se metió entre las sábanas pero antes de cerrar los ojos y por primera vez en semanas durmió pegada al cuerpo de su novio.

A la mañana siguiente Edward se despertó enfadado, tal y como se había acostado. Bella no había llegado aun cuando se fue a dormir y ni si quiera había avisado. Seguro que pasó todo el día con Jake jugando a las enfermeras.

Suspiró intentando no hacerse mala sangre desde primera hora de la mañana pero cuando abrió los ojos y fue un poco más consciente de la realidad que le rodeaba sintió un peso sobre su hombro izquierdo.

Bella estaba ahí, había venido a dormir y por primera vez en semanas no le estaba dando la espalda.

Intentó mantener su nivel de enfado pero ese pequeño detalle le ablandó. Llevaba muchos días sin tocarla si quiera y eso no le gustaba en absoluto. Aprovechó que ella estaba dormida para pasar un dedo por su cara enmarcando la línea que separaba su piel de su cabello.

Sin querer Bella se despertó y sonrió aun adormilada.

-Buenos días- le dijo aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Buenos días- respondió Edward acercándose a besarla. Iba a ser un beso suave, un roce, pero Bella entreabrió los labios profundizando el beso.

Ambos lo disfrutaron después de mucho tiempo.

-Duerme un poco más cariño, es muy pronto aun- le susurró Edward antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y salir de la cama.

Bella se metió aun más dentro de las sábanas y rodó sobre sí misma volviéndose a dormir.

Nada más llegar a la oficina su jefe le volvió a llamar a su despacho.

-Edward necesito una respuesta.

-Aun no la tengo.

-¿Qué es con lo que no estás conforme? ¿El sueldo, el horario?

-El lugar más bien.

-¿Cómo?

-El problema está con Bella, no quiere mudarse y eso me está creando dudas.

-Ya veo… vamos a hacer una cosa. Vete a Seattle, llévate a Bella, disfrutad de la ciudad, como si fuesen vacaciones y a la vuelta me dices tu respuesta.

-Gracias Josh pero ahora mismo estamos liadísimos diseñando el nuevo cortafuegos, no creo que dejar a mis compañeros solos sea lo idóneo…

-No te preocupes Edward, me urge más tu respuesta que el cortafuegos- le despidió riendo.

Edward lo pensó durante unos instantes, quizás ir a Seattle era lo que Bella necesitaba y sin duda lo que ambos necesitaban era un cambio que los sacase de ese coma de discusiones en el que estaban inmersos desde hacía semanas.

Llamó a Bella pero no se lo cogía y cuando acabó su jornada laboral no le había devuelto las llamadas. Respiró hondo intentando que no le afectase y condujo de camino a casa.

No debería haberle sorprendido pero lo hizo el encontrar su casa vacía. El beso de esta mañana y sus planes para el fin de semana le habían hecho ser optimista. Se dio una ducha y se cambió de ropa para ir a casa de sus suegros, donde supuso que estaría Bella.

Cuando llegó allí vio el coche de Bella aparcado en la puerta.

-¡Edward! Hijo cuanto tiempo- le saluda efusivamente Renée.

-Hola Ren, perdona pero ¿está aquí Bella?

-Ha venido sí, pero ha ido al parque que está a dos calles de aquí. Nuestro vecino nos ha dejado al bebé porque tenía que ir al hospital de urgencia y ha ido a darle un paseo- explicó.

Edward sonrío.

-¿Te importa si voy a buscarla en vez de esperarla aquí?- preguntó no queriendo ser mal agradecido.

-Oh no, no, para nada. Corre a que te dé el aire- dice echándole del porche riendo.

Edward camina atento para no perderse. Este barrio le resulta lioso porque todas las jodidas calles son iguales y el diseño de las casas también es igual. Finalmente llega al parque, repleto de niños y comienza a buscar a Bella pero se le dificulta entre tantas madres así que comienza a buscar bebés. En seguida la visualiza sentada en un banco con un bebé de unos dos años sentado en sus rodillas, pero no está sola, hay un hombre sentado a su lado.

Edward no ha visto nunca a Jacob Black pero ha visto las suficientes fotos como para saber reconocerlo. Es él, está con Bella y si él no supiera la verdad pasarían perfectamente por una pareja feliz que tiene un hijo.

La paciencia de Edward llega hasta este punto. No le agrada el ex novio de su novia pero además en los últimos días ha pasado de no ser nadie en sus vidas a ser la persona con la que más tiempo pasa Bella al día. Respira hondo antes de caminar hacia ellos, ya es hora de que el chucho le conozca, y cuando está a unos 10 metros Jake se inclina sobre ella y la besa.

La besa.

Edward no da crédito a lo que está viendo pero todavía le resulta más increíble la reacción de Bella que en vez de apartarse se queda ahí con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo, justo como cuando le besa a él.

.

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os gusta la temática de la historia? ¿Creéis que van a dejar de estar juntos?**

 **Como veis soy fiel a mi línea de narración y no planteo situaciones que no se puedan dar en la vida real. Hay un montón de historias que tratan sobre la amnesia en la que uno de los dos protagonistas no se acuerdan del otro y se monta un drama brutal. Sin embargo viendo la película The Vow, cuando Page visita a su ex y este le cuenta que está con otra chica, pensé ¿cómo se sentirá su novia cuando se entere de que su ex novia ha perdido la memoria y piensa que siguen juntos? Y de ahí este TS.**

 **SI OS HA GUSTADO Y QUERÉIS QUE SUBA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO DECÍDMELO EN UN REVIEW. Como siempre cada review será recompensado con un adelanto.**

 **Nos leemos, Bella Bradshaw.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola!**

 **Perdón por retrasarme en subir esta segunda parte. Quise subirlo el jueves pero se me olvidó y he estado ocupada hasta hoy.**

 **Antes de que os sumerjáis en la lectura me gustaría deciros cuan agradecida estoy por las buenas reacciones que tuvo el primer capítulo. Me encanta que os encante jajaja.**

 **Por último pedir disculpas a las últimas cinco personas que me dejaron review y no he podido contestar, como os he dicho no he tenido tiempo hasta hoy y a estas alturas he creído que preferiríais leer el capítulo entero en lugar de un adelanto.**

 **Espero que os guste el final de esta historia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Edward camina hacia el coche con pasos apresurados y sin despedirse de Renée se va a su casa. Llama a su jefe, le informa de que se va a Seattle, solo, sin Bella, y que el vuelo lo cargará en la tarjeta de la empresa. Su jefe le informa de que una de las chicas de administración también va a Seattle esta noche y que su vuelo es a las 23:00h.

Edward se apresura a meter un par de cambios de ropa en una pequeña maleta de fin de semana y salir corriendo hasta el aeropuerto. De camino su teléfono suena un par de veces pero no hace ni el amago de mirar la pantalla.

Cuando llega al aeropuerto son las 22:00, llega por los pelos.

La chica de administración le espera nada más pasar el control de metales, es Sophie.

Sophie es la chica más joven que trabaja en la empresa, al parecer su jefe le ha hecho una oferta parecida a la de Edward. Durante el vuelo no se sientan juntos porque tienen asientos diferentes pero antes de embarcar hablan sobre la posibilidad de mudarse a Seattle. Edward se siente un poco menos desamparado al saber que posiblemente haya una cara conocida aquí si decide mudarse. Lamentablemente sus esperanzas de que Bella viaje con él y le acompañe en esta nueva etapa de su vida son prácticamente nulas ya.

Cuando llega a Seattle es de madrugada y está agotado. Se ha pasado todo el vuelo recordando el beso de esta tarde. Ojalá no le afectase tanto pero tiene que reconocer que desde que lo ha visto no está centrado, está nervioso, tiene el estómago revuelto y no se encuentra bien.

En el taxi que los conduce a ambos al apartamento que su jefe tiene en Seattle y que les ha prestado para este fin de semana, Edward se sumerge en un estado de duermevela.

Cuando llega al apartamento solo atina a elegir habitación, quitarse los zapatos y los pantalones y meterse en la cama.

A la mañana siguiente Sophie le invita a hacer turismo con ella pero no se siente de humor para tratar con nadie. Tras bajar al Starbucks a por un café decide ser valiente y encender el teléfono que lleva apagado desde que embarco en San Francisco.

Una parte de él rehúsa de encender el teléfono porque eso supone hablar con Bella y hablar del beso de Jake y él aun no está preparado. No está preparado para que Bella le diga que se ha dado cuenta de que su ex novio le ofrece todo lo que él le está quitando, estabilidad a largo plazo en San Francisco. No está preparado para acabar la relación aunque su interior le dice que eso es lo que va a pasar y lo mejor es que vaya haciéndose a la idea.

Cuando su teléfono cobra vida de nuevo ve las numerosas llamadas de Bella y las decenas de whatsapps. Los lee y parece preocupada y molesta. No le dice nada de Jake y una parte de él piensa en la posibilidad de olvidar lo ocurrido y seguir como si nada, pero él sabe que si es sincero consigo mismo él no puede hacer algo así. Simplemente no puede olvidar.

Antes de decidir qué hacer, su móvil se ilumina y Bella le está llamando de nuevo. Decide contestar y pedirle espacio.

-Bella.

-Edward, ¿dónde coño estás?-

-En Seattle.

Un largo silencio se adueña de la línea telefónica.

-¿Te vas?- pregunta con voz rota al otro lado Bella.

-He venido para tomar la decisión definitivamente. Vuelvo pasado mañana a San Francisco.

-Vale. Edward yo…- Bella iba a comenzar a explicarle sus motivos para no querer irse.

-No quiero hablar ahora Bella. Si hablamos voy a decir cosas hirientes de las que me puedo arrepentir después- le dice rememorando el beso en su cabeza una y otra vez.

-Como quieras.

-Voy a colgar.

-¿Puedo llamarte luego?

Edward suspiró. Necesitaba pensar él solo.

-Preferiría que no. Yo te llamo cuando llegue. Adiós Bella.

-Adiós-

Cortó la llamada y con tristeza se obligó a caminar por las calles de Seattle. No sabía si era por cómo se sentía él o porque la ciudad era así, pero la percibía como la ciudad más triste en la que había estado. El tiempo era horroroso pese a ser mayo y el agua del mar era de un color grisáceo que se fundía con el cielo.

El primer día y medio lo pasó solo y únicamente coincidió con Sophie a la hora de dormir. La chica sabía que algo le pasaba a Edward, era uno de los chicos más alegres de la oficina y este fin de semana estaba huraño y triste.

-Edward- dijo llamando a su habitación.

-Dime Sophie.

-Vístete, nos vamos.

-¿A dónde?

-De turismo.

-He visto suficiente.

-Mentira. Vamos sal.

Dos horas más tarde estaban en un quiosco comprando chicles.

-¿Una caja de 12 chicles para mí y otra para ti? ¿Sabes que no cabrán todos a la vez en la boca verdad?

Sophie se rió y asintió. Caminaron hasta la mítica pared de chicles y pegaron sus doce chicles cada uno.

-Esto es asqueroso- dijo riendo Edward.

-Tengo la impresión de que no vas a volver a venir aquí, a Seattle, así que aprovecha y deja marca- le dijo sacándose un chicle de la boca y pegándolo por la pared.

-No lo sé. Te seré sincero, me apetece trabajar aquí pero mi situación personal no es la más adecuada.

-Entiendo- dijo cortando la conversación. No eran tan cercanos como para hablar de cosas privadas e intimas.

Comieron marisco en el Crab Pot y rápidamente fueron hasta el aeropuerto bajo una torrencial lluvia.

-Qué asco de tiempo- expresó él.

-Me gusta la lluvia- dijo Sophie.

Edward la miró fijamente. Estaba rebosante de felicidad con este viaje.

-Te sentirás muy a gusto aquí- dijo palmeándole la mano.

-Lo sé, gracias Edward.

Edward le sonrió y giró su cabeza para mirar por la ventanilla.

Quizás el puesto era el trabajo de sus sueños, pero este fin de semana había decidido que ninguno sería su sueño si no tenía a Bella a su lado. Por este motivo había decidido que su decisión dependiera de su futuro. Si las cosas con Bella seguían adelante se quedaría en San Francisco, sin embargo si las cosas acababan se mudaría a Seattle o a cualquier otra ciudad.

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto Edward le pidió que le guardase su maleta y su móvil mientras iba un momento al baño.

El móvil sonó y Sophie decidió no cogerlo, pero al seguir sonando tomó la determinación de contestar.

-¿Sí?- dijo sin mirar la pantalla.

-¿Perdona? ¿Edward?- respondió la voz de una mujer al otro lado.

-Ahora no puede ponerse- explico la chica dulcemente.

-¿Y por qué tienes su teléfono?

-Oh por el viaje de la empresa a Seattle.

La única respuesta que encontró fue el final de la llamada.

-Te ha llamado una chica. Perdón por contestar pero era muy insistente y pensé que podría ser importante- explicó.

-No hay problema- dijo Edward caminando hacia la puerta de embarque.

Cuando estuvieron instalados en sus asientos revisó el historial de llamadas y comprobó que había sido Bella con quien Sophie había hablado. No lo pensó mucho más y decidió dormir durante el vuelo.

Como si solo hubiese dormido un minuto, así se sintió Edward cuando despertó en el aeropuerto de San Francisco. El primer cambio que notó fue el sol y el calor, siempre los había pasado por alto pero tras estar en Seattle tres días los había echado de menos.

Se despidió de Sophie, recogió su coche del parking y condujo hasta su casa. Cuando aparcó en el garaje se quedó unos minutos dentro del coche mentalizándose de lo que iba a ocurrir en pocos instantes. Finalmente salió del coche y entró en la vivienda.

Bella estaba en la cocina, de pie, bebiendo un té y totalmente inmóvil.

-Hola- dijo cuando Edward entró sin percatarse de que ella estaba allí.

-Hola- dijo sorprendido. Dejó las llaves en la encimera y se giró para mirarla. Llevaba un albornoz y la cara lavada sin rastro de maquillaje. Tenía ojeras.

Edward se pasó una mano por la cara para darse fuerza y empezar a hablar.

-Tenemos que hablar- le dijo él.

-Nunca me ha gustado esa frase- responde Bella dejando el té a un lado de su cintura, en la encimera.

-Ambos tenemos que decirnos cosas porque este último mes no ha sido normal y estos últimos días…- dejó la clase inconclusa mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Lo sé.

-Me gustaría darme una ducha primero si no te importa- Bella se limitó a levantar una mano dándole permiso.

Cuando Edward abandonó la cocina Bella volvió a tomar té. Tenía el estómago revuelto desde que hace dos días llegase a casa tras haber sido besada por Jake, después de que su madre le dijera que si no se había encontrado con Edward en el parque, después de llegar a casa y ver que no solo no estaba su novio, su maleta tampoco, llamarle y no saber nada de él en más de 12 horas, que por primera vez no quisiera hablar con ella y por último haberle llamado para ir a recogerle al aeropuerto y que le contestase una chica diciendo que había estado con él en Seattle.

Naturalmente había sido demasiado para ella y tuvo que echar mano a los calmantes naturales para poder estar serena y descansar.

Justo cuando daba el último sorbo de té escuchó a Edward sentarse en el sofá. Se había puesto ropa de estar en casa, ¿eso se suponía que era buena señal no?

-¿Quieres empezar tú?- preguntó él a lo que ella negó.

-Bien, pues lo haré yo- suspiró- cuando te dije lo del trabajo en Seattle esperaba que te alegrases por mí independientemente de si decidías que nos mudásemos o no. Pero no lo hiciste, eres mi novia y yo me alegro cuando a ti te pasan cosas buenas y esperaba eso de ti al menos, pero no lo he tenido. Puedo entender que no quieras separarte de tu familia y amigos de aquí pero no que me digas que vas a estar sola, me tienes a mí- dijo dándose un golpe en el pecho con el dedo índice- a mí. No quiero decir que conmigo tenga que bastarte y que no tengas que relacionarte con más gente, pero por lo menos no estarías sola, ni yo tampoco porque nos tendríamos el uno al otro. La situación con Jake me ha superado, ha pasado de no ser nadie a ser lo más importante para ti…

-Eso no es verdad- interrumpió Bella el monólogo de Edward pese a que se había prometido no hablar hasta que acabase él.

\- Vale, quizás no lo más importante pero sin duda ha sido una de tus prioridades estos días. Quizás si nuestra relación hubiese estado en un mejor momento no me hubiera afectado tanto, pero justo ha sido en el peor momento que hemos tenido juntos hasta la fecha. El viernes…- comenzó- estaba dispuesto a hacer borrón y cuenta nueva de esta situación que me tenía agotado, fui a buscarte a casa de tus padres para decirte que mi jefe me había ofrecido ir a Seattle para conocer la ciudad. Pensé que sería bueno para los dos pasar tiempo juntos y olvidarnos de los conflictos…

-No tardaste en encontrarme reemplazo- dijo sacando a relucir el enfado que tenía desde que había escuchado a esa chica contestar su teléfono.

-¿Qué?- preguntó confuso.

-La chica con la que estabas allí.

-Sophie sí, ¿qué pasa con ella?

-¿Cómo que qué pasa con ella? ¿Os vais de fin de semana juntos y me dices que qué pasa?- preguntó agitando las manos.

-No nos fuimos de fin de semana. Decidí irme a Seattle en el último minuto y ella ya tenía su vuelo reservado desde hace mucho. La empresa le ha hecho una oferta similar a la mía y ella va a trasladarse allí. No ha pasado nada entre nosotros este fin de semana, ni va a pasar. Tú sin embargo no puedes decir lo mismo…-le dijo con resentimiento mirándola con furia y dolor.

Bella comprendió esa mirada, ató cabos y dio con la verdad.

-Lo viste, en el parque, ¿verdad?- dijo avergonzada sentándose en el sillón frente a Edward.

Él se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho- dijo arrepentida y triste.

-¿Le quieres?- preguntó él mirándola fijamente.

Era el punto de inflexión de esta conversación.

Bella se quedó mirándolo sorprendida, ¿cómo podía dudar Edward de sus sentimientos?

-¿Por qué me dices eso?

-Respóndeme.

-¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Te quiero a ti!- dijo levantándose del sofá.

Edward respiró, había estado tenso hasta ahora.

-¿Pues entonces puedes explicarme qué coño hacías besándote con él, con un bebé en los brazos y en un parque? Que parecíais la familia feliz joder…- dijo enfadado de repente.

-Me lo encontré de casualidad, su padre vive en el mismo barrio que los míos. Me besó porque… porque le dio la gana, no sé. Le pedí explicaciones después, tan solo se limitó a poner su amnesia y el cerciorarse de sus sentimientos por mí como escusa.

-Genial…- dijo Edward levantándose del sofá y caminando hasta la ventana.

Bella le siguió y se puso detrás de él tocándole la espalda con temor.

-Edward… para mí no significó nada- dijo girándole.

-¡Pero para mí sí! Tú no sabes… lo que sentí al verlo- confesó apretando la mandíbula.

Bella comparó como se había sentido ella al escuchar a esa chica por teléfono e imaginar cientos de escenarios de ellos dos y como hubiese sido verlo en persona en vivo y en directo.

Las lágrimas agolpadas en sus ojos cayeron al pestañear para intentar eliminarlas.

-Lo siento- dijo de nuevo- perdóname Edward. Yo te quiero a ti, solo a ti- dijo alzándose de puntillas para rozar sus labios con los de él.

Edward bajó la cabeza para profundizar el beso a la vez que pasaba las manos por la espalda de ella y la atraía contra su cuerpo. Tras romper el beso le dio un par de besos suaves y sueltos que sacaron las sonrisas de ambos.

-Te quiero, te adoro y te amo Bella- dijo abrazándola.

-Y yo a ti- dijo ella pasando las manos por la espalda de él abrazándole- y te admiro. Nunca dudes de eso, fue una de las cosas que me atrajeron de ti. Me siento orgullosa de que te hayan ofrecido exclusivamente a ti ese trabajo- dijo separándose para mirarle.

-Gracias. Pocas veces me oirás reconocerlo, pero me encanta que me lo digas- dijo sonriente.

Estuvieron un par de minutos más dándose mimos de pie pero había un tema por zanjar aun.

-Ven- dijo Bella haciéndole sentar en el sofá para sentarse encima de él- ¿ahora qué has estado allí quieres mudarte a Seattle?

-¿Tú quieres? Hace frío, llueve, es muy gris…- dijo poniendo cara de disgusto.

-Estos días me han servido para echarte de menos. Si tú vas, yo voy- dijo sonriendo.

-O sea que un viaje de tres días nos hubiese ahorrado un mes de discusiones- dijo riendo Edward.

Bella también sonrió.

-Nos quedamos- dijo Edward- quiero quedarme aquí.

-¿Estás seguro?

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien hay otra cosa que tengo que contarte.

-¿Más?- preguntó él poniendo cara de aburrimiento.

-Sí, más y no pongas esa cara- dijo golpeándole el brazo ante lo que él sonrió y recompuso el gesto- he pensado en ejercer como profesora. Salir fuera de casa para trabajar, conocer gente… estos últimos años me he estancado un poco socialmente hablando. ¿Qué opinas?

-Me gusta la idea, siempre y cuando tú estés convencida, ¿lo estás?- le preguntó agarrándola de barbilla para mirarla bien a los ojos.

-Me da pánico volver a ponerme delante de una clase de niños, pero a la vez tengo muchas ganas. De tratar con los padres… no tanto- rió.

Estuvieron hablando casi por una hora más, al parecer los dos se habían perdido mucho del otro en este mes.

Se fueron a la cama juntos cerca de las 12 de la noche y cayeron rendidos en cuanto tocaron las sábanas. Cuando el despertador sonó al día siguiente fue uno de los pocos días que Edward lamentó tener que ir a trabajar. Le apetecía quedarse en casa, pasar tiempo con su novia sin más, tan solo disfrutando de la compañía. Además en este momento notaba como la ira había abandonado completamente su cuerpo y en su lugar había sido sustituida por la excitación.

Bella le daba la espalda de nuevo pero no como antes, se había girado durante la noche y su culo estaba pegado a su pene, el cual cada vez se estaba poniendo más duro.

Miró el reloj, podía quedarse 20 minutos en la cama si luego se duchaba y desayunaba a toda prisa.

Un polvo de reconciliación valía el llegar un poco tarde al trabajo.

Edward casi sin quererlo restregaba su erección contra el culo de su novia, encontrando placer en la fricción. Se inclinó hacia Bella para poder besarla en la mejilla y pasando un brazo por su pecho la atrajo hacia él.

-Mmm- gruñó ella.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que estuvo más o menos consciente de lo que sucedía.

Estaba agotada, no había dormido lo suficiente, pero su cuerpo estaba excitado. Notaba a Edward pegado a ella y eso solo podía significar una cosa.

Sonrío antes de abrir los ojos.

-¿Ahora?- le preguntó volviendo a mirarle.

-Por favor…- le respondió él.

Bella se inclinó para besarle y con las manos sobre los hombros de él le giró para que quedase encima de ella.

Aun besándole consiguió bajarle el pantalón de dormir hasta los tobillos donde él se lo quitó por completo.

Ella había dormido con una camiseta de Edward que del uso le estaba extra larga y nada más.

Acarició con una mano todo el largo de su novio y suavemente comenzó a masturbarle.

Edward no necesitaba juegos previos, más bien lo contrario, necesitaba estar dentro suyo ya porque estaba más que preparado. Le quitó la camiseta a Bella quedándose completamente desnuda y bajó su cabeza hasta su clítoris, dándole una caricia con la lengua.

-Ah- gimió Bella agarrándole de la cabeza.

Su lengua entró en contacto de nuevo con ella, abriéndola poco a poco y haciéndola gemir. Metió su lengua dentro de su vagina saboreándola un segundo antes de separarse de ella y volver a ponerse a su altura. Se alineó con ella y poco a poco se introdujo en su interior.

Estaba mojada y caliente, abrasaba por dentro.

-Oh nena, como estás…- dijo moviéndose en su interior.

Bella tan solo atinó a levantar las piernas y enroscarlas en la cadera de Edward profundizando la penetración.

Edward bombeaba en su interior cuando sintió el placer llenar su vientre por completo. Se tensó y le agarró más fuerte contra ella para intentar alargar el placer.

Gimió una y otra vez hasta que Edward gruñó y tembló contra ella, corriéndose en su interior.

Sin salirse de ella aun, ambos intentaron recuperar su respiración.

-Te quiero- le dijo ella a él.

-Lo sé- respondió riéndose antes de besarla y salirse de ella.

Se levantó y caminó desnudo hacia el baño.

-Duerme un poco más, es muy pronto aun- dice desde la puerta.

Bella se ríe desde la cama.

-Dormir después de que me hagas el amor es lo último que me apetece-

Edward se ríe y va hacia el baño.

Por primera vez en semanas vuelve a cantar en la ducha.

Cuando sale Bella está apoyada contra el lavamanos totalmente desnuda.

-¡No me tientes a entretenerme más!- le regañó mirándola de arriba abajo mientras se ponía delante del espejo.

Bella se rió inocentemente.

-Sé que ahora tienes que irte. Solo… ¿podrías volver un poco antes esta noche?- pregunta pegándose a él por la espalda y pasando las manos por sus costados- con lo de esta mañana no tengo ni para empezar- dijo riéndose.

Edward sonrió.

-Lo intentaré.

-Bien. Porque ha pasado un mes- dice bajando la mano hasta el miembro de su novio dándole un ligero apretón por encima de la toalla- un mes. Estoy caliente todo el rato- dice besando la espalda de su novio antes de salir del baño.

Cuando vuelve a mirarse en el espejo tiene las pupilas dilatadas y la toalla está abultada porque ya está a media asta.

-Que lo jodan- se dice a sí mismo mientras coge el teléfono y manda un whatsapp a su compañero Mike.

''El tráfico está fatal, llegaré algo tarde''

Deja el móvil junto a la toalla que le cubre las caderas y camina hasta la habitación donde Bella está entretenida sacando ropa del armario para ese día.

Sigilosamente camina hasta ella y cuando la tiene al lado la agarra de la cintura pegando su erección contra su trasero aun desnudo.

-Así que estás caliente todo el rato- le dice al oído.

-Tienes que irte- le responde riendo.

-El trabajo puede esperar- dice separándola las piernas metiendo una pierna suya entre medias.

Bella sigue excitada y el hecho de que hace escasamente minutos su novio se haya corrido en su interior ayuda a que esté lubricada.

Edward flexiona un poco las rodillas para alinear su miembro en la entrada de su novia y de un empujón está dentro nuevamente.

Hacerlo de pie y desde atrás tiene algo primitivo que les encanta a ambos. En esta ocasión el sexo es más fuerte y rudo, así como los sonidos que emiten ambos.

Esa mañana Edward llegó una hora tarde a trabajar y Bella no podía parar de pensar en el momento en que él llegase a casa nuevamente.

Las cosas volvieron a la normalidad en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Un par de semanas después, una tarde de sábado decidieron ir a visitar a los padres de Bella sin saber que ya tenían otras visitas. Billy y su hijo Jake estaban allí hablando animadamente con sus padres.

Edward estuvo tenso al principio pero Bella se aseguró estar a su lado en todo momento.

Para cuando llegó la hora de la cena el ambiente era bastante cordial y hasta cómodo, pero Edward no olvidaba lo que había sucedido así que después de cenar cuando se cruzaron al salir y entrar del baño le paró con una mano en su pecho.

-Si vuelves a besar a mi novia, te daré un puñetazo que te hará recuperar los recuerdos de 6 años en un segundo. ¿Lo has entendido?- dijo palmeándole un hombro.

Jake asintió serio.

-Así me gusta- dijo sonriendo entrando al baño.

De camino a casa Bella estaba algo nerviosa por no saber exactamente como se había sentido Edward.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó mirándole y poniendo una mano en su pierna.

-Sí, cielo, no te preocupes- dijo cogiendo su mano y llevándosela a los labios sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

-Sé que Jake no es tu persona favorita ahora mismo.

-Me ha gustado conocerlo- dice sonriendo recordando el encuentro en el baño- no es tan perfecto como todos me le pintasteis al principio. Por ejemplo hace ruido comiendo.

Bella suelta una carcajada.

-Nadie te dijo que fuese perfecto.

Edward rió.

-No con esas palabras pero vamos, era un chico que nunca hacía nada mal.

-Tiene su parte buena y su parte mala.

-Bien, espero que recuerdes su parte mala porque por eso le dejaste- dijo él sonriendo.

-Edward… guarda tus celos. Estoy contigo ahora, Jake tan solo es una persona importante para mí porque estuvo conmigo durante toda mi infancia y adolescencia. Es un viejo amigo, nada más.

-Lo sé- dice mirándola un segundo.

Bella le sonríe y se le queda mirando todo el camino a casa. Él no la ve pero siente su mirada.

Cuando llegan a su casa Bella suspira feliz y contenta con su vida. Adora a Edward, es la persona más importante de su vida, la que más la ha marcado. Desde que se conocieron en el autobús hace ya cinco años han sido inseparables y sabe que lo van a seguir siendo el resto de sus vidas.

Edward también lo sabe por eso en la guantera del coche lleva un anillo de compromiso desde hace tres días.

 **FIN**

.

.

.

 **¿Qué os ha parecido el desenlace? ¿Ha sido lo que esperabais o creíais que no acabarían juntos?**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y espero leer vuestras opiniones en los reviews. Me encanta saber qué os parece la historia.**

 **Espero volver a publicar pronto, pero escribo solo cuando me siento inspirada porque si me fuerzo a escribir salen historias de poca calidad.**

 **¡GRACIAS!**


End file.
